College Struggles
by Altzio Esmonarno
Summary: Bonnibel Buchman and Marceline Abadeer used to date in high school but broke up due to... complications. Both have graduated, not speaking a word to each other since the break up. Both plan on not seeing each other ever again but what happens when they get put into the same dorm room? Much Bubbline


**AN: So I've had this idea for a while and I never knew how to start it, I'm just going to start writing and see how it turns out.**

 **Rated T for language and possibly some sexual innuendos.**

 **This story takes place in an alternate universe. Marceline and Bonnibel** **used to go to the same high school** **and dated for the first three years but had a bad breakup senior year. Right now** **they're both in their first year of college and they just happen to be sharing the same dorm, none know it yet though.**

Marceline walked up the stairs, taking another look at her dorm key. Attached to it was Marceline's customized guitar car key, her house key reading 'Home Sweet Home' and a plastic tag that read 'Room 420' Keila, Marceline's best friend, happened to be three doors down, sharing a dorm room with Katie. They had met Katie through Marceline's ex, Bonnibel, who called her Lady for some odd reason. Marceline frowned when she thought of Bonnibel, she still loved the pink haired girl but Bonnie didn't want anything to do with Marceline.

Bonnibel had been stressed out by her whole family expecting her to get perfect grades. It was when one of Bonnibel's grades dropped to a C that she decided Marceline was becoming too much of a distraction. Marceline was heartbroken and spent the next few months being completely inactive. She shut down completely, only talking to Keila when the other girl forced her to. Actually, Keila was the only person who wouldn't give up on her, all her other friends simply gave up when they realized Marceline wasn't going to talk to them.

Marceline had finally reached the floor she was assigned to and looked for her room. _420, 420, 420_ Marceline kept repeating in her head until she found the door. She put the key into the slot and as soon as it opened, she saw her room mate. The girl had her back turned, reading a book with glasses on. As soon as she saw the pink hair, she cursed silently and walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her as quietly as possible. _Well shit, what do I do now?_ _I_ _could try to_ _switch rooms but that would mean loosing the awesome room number and not having Keila_ _close by._

Well either way, Marceline would probably end up having to talk to Bonnibel. It took a few weeks to change a room and Marceline already had some boxes with her. She decided the best option was to just deal with it and see what Bonnibel thought of having Marceline as her room mate, Bonnie was the one who didn't want Marceline in her life anymore after all. If Bonnie had a problem with it, she would either have to deal with it or move out herself. Marceline was now determined to keep this room no matter how awkward sharing a room with Bonnibel would get.

Gathering all the courage she could, Marceline twisted the doorknob and opened the door. When she walked in she set down the few boxes she was carrying next to the bed she assumed was hers, apparently Bonnie already claimed the left one.

Marceline looked around the room. Two beds, one decorated with various shades of pink _Typical_ and the right bed with no sheets on it yet. Bonnibel surprisingly had all her stuff set up, Marceline was sure all her friends were barely taking boxes into their own rooms. Bonnie had a small light brown nightstand next to her bed with a lamp and alarm clock on it. There was a book case on the wall above the nightstand filled with all sorts of books, one was missing from its slot which Marceline assumed was the one Bonnibel was reading at this very moment. A periodic table poster was hung above the bed along with other scientific posters Marceline barely took notice of.

Marceline looked back at her room mate. So far, Bonnibel didn't take notice of the other girl, too absorbed into her book apparently. She was sitting at her desk, various items including a lamp and laptop were scattered on the wooden surface. Marceline stared for a while and gave a small grin as Bonnibel visibly became shocked at something that must of happened in her book. The dark haired girl just shook her head and walked out of the room, heading out to get some more boxes.

Bonnibel finally stopped reading when she realized she had finished almost half of the book in a single day. She looked up, taking notice of the boxes piled in the room. _When did those get there?_ Was her only thought as she stared at the boxes. Bonnie stood from her chair and looked at the boxes, all of them scattered around the right half of the room. She noticed they all had labels on them and read them, hoping to get an idea of what type of personality her new room mate would have.

Bonnibel soon gathered that her room mate was into comics, drawing, and was apparently part of many fandoms. The one thing that stuck out the most however, was their interest in music. Most of the boxes had to do with music in some form. Behind the boxes she noticed her room mate also played many instruments. Bonnie looked at the cases some were in, one being a guitar case, violin case, and other stringed instruments she didn't know the name of.

Bonnibel continued looking at the boxes but stopped and frowned when she noticed a very familiar guitar, or rather, bass, hiding between one of the boxes and the wall. It was shaped like an axe, painted red. Bonnibel immediately put two and two together and knew who she would be sharing a room with throughout her college experience.

Bonnie turned as she heard the door click open, seeing a face she didn't think she would see ever again "Uh... Hey roomie."

 **Well** **I think that's good for now, sorry it's so short. Not much really happened, it's more like an introduction to the story I guess. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to continue it so we'll just have to see what happens. I also didn't edit so hopefully it's good enough for now. Be sure to leave any recommendations** **in the reviews!**


End file.
